Song fic Asignatura Pendiente
by miyod
Summary: Mejor leánlo, con "eso" no se puede hacer un resumen decente uu... sobre todo si soy yo la que está a cargo. One Shot, yaoi (Oo ¿yo, escribiendo algo yaoi? OO)


Malena.- Ah, sí, hago la salvedad de que es poco probable que San Juan tenga algo que ver, pero así dice la canción nnU. Y no me salgan con quejas relativas a la "song" que tuve que copiar la letra tal cual y no encontré otra más adecuada uu.

Magdalena.- Ni beyblade ni la canción "Asignatura Pendiente" (de Ricky Martin) le pertenecen a Malena -suspiro aliviado-

* * *

Han pasado muchos años desde queel BBA Revolution se disolvió…

Ya nadie recuerda a los que una vez fueron campeones…

Todos los fans que los seguían ahora están ocupado idolatrando ahora a otros, tan fieles parecían…

Kai apagó el televisor, no podía seguir contemplando como su pasado –ese pasado entre beyestadios, platos, beyblades, enemigos y sus propios compañeros de equipo-, ese pasado que se había disuelto en la memoria, ese pasado al que le usurparon su lugar nuevos acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, había algo que aún recordaba. Oh, sí; ese triunfador que se había Kai, guardaba recuerdos… Tal vez las reuniones, las conferencias, las visitas obligadas alrededor del globo terráqueo no lo dejaran dedicar exclusivamente su tiempo en vagar por sus recuerdos, pero había veces en que se sentaba en ese sillón tan cómodo y meditaba.

Los primeros años pensó en cuánto extrañaba su popularidad. Esa sensación que las ovaciones del público le provocaban, el orgullo y la satisfacción. Con el tiempo se hizo el rey de otras cosas. Pero los aplausos ya no eran como antes… Además, poco a poco, y para sorpresa de sí mismo…

_Tengo millas de vuelo  
__para ir a Plutón  
__y un club de fans  
__en la Luna._

_Una casa gigante  
__que veo desde un avión.  
__Y en los ojos de algunos,  
__fortuna._

se dio cuenta que los más extrañaba no era el reconocimiento. No le importaba tanto estar en lo más alto si él estaba abajo. No le importaba encontrarse en el más cerrado anonimato, si tenía su compañía. Porque sabía que él siempre estaría ahí cuando lo necesitara… y porque, no nos engañemos, lo amaba.

_Un ejército de alcahuetes,  
__una foto con Bush,  
__una suite en el Waldorf (¿y eso cómo se escribe Oo?)  
y más autos que amigos._

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas;  
__tengo un par de mascotas  
__que no saben quién soy._

El teléfono celular sonó, su estridente repiqueteo sacó de sus pensamientos a Kai. Automáticamente extendió la mano para tomarlo y atender, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Sin responder a la inoportuna llamada, apagó el celular. Quería desconectarse del mundo y poder estar a solas con sus propios viejos fantasmas.

_Entre tanto que tengo  
__no encuentro razón suficiente  
__pa' olvidarme de ti._

_De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós  
__esa tarde lluvia en San Juan,  
__de los besos que llevo conmigo  
__que son sólo tuyos  
__y nunca te di._

¿Por qué nunca le dijo nada? ¿Por qué dejó que se fuera… por qué se fue el mismo?

-¿Por qué dejé mi corazón a los caprichos del azar?- murmuró con furia, mientras se hundía en el asiento. Kai Hiwatari escondió el rostro entre sus manos, desesperanzado y desesperado.

_Por andar ocupado en el cielo  
__me olvidé que en el suelo se vive mejor.  
__(Mi boricua,mi niña, mi amor,  
__mi asignatura pendiente.) BIS_

_Tengo tres oficinas  
__y un piso en New York,  
__y el rey Midas trabaja conmigo. _

-No, no me alcanza la admiración de grandes masas… porque siempre te estaré buscando a VOS. Negligencia, terquedad, pero no puedo olvidarte…

_Tengo varias razones  
__para tener razón  
__de que no hay peor razón que el olvido._

_Tengo intacto al niño que fui,  
__tengo ganas de anclar  
__y otras tantas de huir  
__a un sitio perdido._

-¡Ya sé que esto no puede ser! –gritó, la habitación a prueba de ruidos absorbía sus lamentos y los adormecía-¡No me importa! Ya no me –su voz se fue apagando- interesa… -siguió en voz baja- lo que piensen –concluyó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

_Tengo ganas de no tener ganas,  
__de comprarme un boleto  
__de regreso al ayer._

_Y entre tanto que tengo  
__no encuentro razón suficiente  
__pa' olvidarme de ti._

Kai Hiwatari se levantó. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. No podía dejar pasar un segundo más, salió de la habitación, le indicó a su secretaria que les dijera que estaba ocupado (ésta asintió sorprendida ante el repentino cambio en la forma de ser de su jefe, quien nunca dejaba el trabajo así), y se dirigió a hablar con la persona de sus desvelos pasados.

_De tu mano pequeña diciéndome adiós  
__esa tarde lluvia en San Juan,  
__de los besos que llevo conmigo  
__que son sólo tuyos  
__y nunca te di._

_Por andar ocupado en el cielo  
__me olvidé que en el suelo se vive mejor.  
__(Mi boricua, mi niña, mi amor,  
__mi asignatura pendiente. )BIS_

Llegó, luego de un largo viaje, a su casa. No, no la de él, sino la SUYA, la de ÉL, con mayúscula en la mente de Kai. Tocó la puerta con una mezcla de vergüenza y ansiedad, muy extraña en él. Una persona extraña lo recibió.

-¿Qué quiere?

-¿Aquí no vivía…? –preguntó extrañado, más para sí mismo que para la persona que ahora negaba tristemente con la cabeza.

-¿Usted se refiere a ese beyluchador…? –Kai asintió, los ojos de su interlocutor se llenaron de lágrimas- lo siento… pero él… falleció.

Kai se alejó de la casa sin despedirse, ya era de tarde, una fina lluvia empezaba a caer. Una extraña presencia, ése ser tan querido por Kai, observaba con ojos de diecisiete años como el otro hombre, cabizbajo y deprimido, se alejaba… saludo una vez con su mano, y desapareció con el viento que se llevó sus últimas palabras:

-Demasiado tarde, Kai.

* * *

Malena.- Raro, muy raro Oo. 


End file.
